tabletop_board_game_resourcefandomcom-20200214-history
Gemlok
Description From the back of the box: Strive to land on the most precious gems, and hang on for a ride. The roll of the dice determines your moves, but your strategy determines your fate. You finally land on a diamond - and a ruby and two emeralds. But how do you keep them from being taken by the other players? You must roll a "GEMLOK" to make them yours to keep. Meanwhile, the other players will keep coming and they will not stop. They want those precious gems, and will stop at nothing to get them. Nothing is certain until you roll a "GEMLOK". Even then, each player must secure eight gems, and will encounter significant player strategy along the way before securing their fortune. Players may find themselves forced to lock in a low value gem or none at all. Avoid being bumped by other players, and don't hesitate to bump them first. There is also the strategy of bumping oneself into a more favorable position. So much fun, interaction and strategy built into Gemlok. Enjoy your Family and Friends as you play Gemlok and HAVE FUN! Rules Gemlok, from Pywacket Games is a board game for 2-4 players combining chance and strategy in some rather delicious ways. The object of the game is to score points by occupying high value spaces on the board. To do so, you move your playing pieces according to movement patterns determined by the throw of a unique pair of dice. You begin the game by positioning your 8 pawns on 8 of the 14 spaces along one of the edges of the board. Printed on the board is a large array of gems of different value. The gems in the center of the board are of the highest value, thus attracting much of the action of the game. If you manage to land on a space occupied by another pawn (your own, your partner’s, or your opponent’s), you can “bump” that pawn up to three squares in any direction. Though you might feel it more important to bump your opponent off of a high-scoring gem-square, you would be wise to consider the possibility of opportunities for you to bump one of your pawns on to a higher-scoring space. The word “Gemlok” is printed on the sixth side on each of the dice. This allows you to make the placement of any one of your pawns permanent, which, with all that bumping going on, often turns out to be highly desirable. Gemlok has relatively few rules, and takes maybe a half-hour to play. But it is an intensely absorbing half-hour, one that you’ll probably want to repeat several times before game time ends. Though dice are used, Gemlok is much more a game of strategy than chance. Board The game board is provided here, if you have a gaming table with a screen face up, you'll have to use a laptop or computer connected to the TV screen via HDMI or VGA. You can open the board in an image viewer and display the board in full screen. How To Fullscreen Game Boards. Remember to click the highest resolution of game boards for the best quality. See Saving Game Boards. Dice Even if you are using a game table with a TV screen, you'll have to print out the dice, and assemble them using the directions. You'll also have to use image software that lets you adjust the size at which the image prints. Notes You will have to use meeples or game pieces with one side marked indicating that the game piece is locked. Category:Board Games Category:Games With Unique Dice Category:Complete Games Category:Simple To Learn Games Category:Games With Minimal Pieces